Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/N
N30KID *Do You Know? Narcissistic Narwhals I'm a fairly new, probably amateur, and hopefully decent writer. So, by all means, edit my work (I would like to know what it is that you edited, so let me know). All edits are appreciated. *A Restless Night NaughtyBeaver *Christmas Parade Naheenanajah *Trust NawfSide817 * The Scarface VHS Tape * Lil Wayne's Secret * Nightmare In Alief * Fatal Attraction * The School Nck127 *Reflections Are Funny Things Ne0theBro *Hidden Necrosanity *Spiral Into Insanity *The Ultimate Problem Solver NecroticLasceration *The Ragged Man *Shylock's Demand Nelfen *I've Been To Hell Neo1223 If your Editing My Pasta. Please dont Change it Much. Unless it Has a Part That Dosent Make sense. Like a NES playing a Genisis Game. or It Has TERRIBLE Grammar or Fragment Problems. Like Just Smile. My first Serious Pasta. (Thanks Cleric) *Just Smile *You're Greatest Enemy *Daddy's Bird *Earthquake Neriza *Crossover *Go Forth! *Obsessive *The Truth *93064th Goodbye Netherstorm *The blank cartridge Nevin39 *Slenderman's Song *NightShade *The Monster Within Nezzumi Just a new writer trying to make the world he lives in a touch more creepy than he found it. Also, if you do any edits, please tell me what, just so I know. Also, any help on how to improve my writing is always encouraged. =] *Seeking Madness NickThompson I write stories for fun. If you like my stuff or want to edit, just drop a comment on my page :) *Log-154 Night The Assassin *The VHS Tape NightGhost160th *Jessica's Heart Nikeas *War of Mikocentia Ninjaofdarkness55 *Terror-Bytes NineNotesKnives I'm just a n00b with a slight problem with insanity, so my stories/poems are always disturbing, creepy and/or bloody, if you want to fix or add to the page, tell me, then when give the ok, add only, NOT change or delete the already present content, thanks *Detroot NimhShambler *313 West Main Street NoelCanHazKeeboward * The Prison Nommyzombies I think any good story can have a great plot twist if it is written and performed well enough. The stories below are a mix match of reviews, some say they are excellent, and some say they are dull and boring. But, that is for you to decide. * Stupid Spam Mail (POTM Award Winner) * Diamonds * Apparitions * Valentine * A Raven (POTM Nominate) * Second Honeymoon Normanbates *Dil's Origin *Jebediah's Vision *The Circuit *What More Is There For Us? Notcreepypasta *Attract 587502 (Kind of derp.) *Changing Nintendo Card (Gets less scary in the end...) *Creepypasta Puzzle (A creepypasta that tests your sense of history.) *Creepypasta Puzzle 2 (See previous.) *Focus Punch 560 (Sequel to Attract 587502.) *Berry Powder (More of a fan-fiction than a creepypasta, isn't it?) *Oshawott Gore-met (No offense on Oshawott.) *The Custom Devil (This one is the best.) (The sidenotes are by Notcreepypasta.) Notdavidbowie *OpenPeggle Not-so-innocent-vicitim-nikki *The Commercial *Footsteps above the House Nukleahboy I wrote Die Before You Sleep, but I don't know how anyone would feel about me claiming it. Whoever published it, if you have no problem with me claiming it, just leave me a message. If you compare the writing style to the style of my newest story, you'll see the similarity. I've just gotten a bit more skilled. *Conscience NurseGlitter *Dr. Sklee: Etiquette of a Madman *Dr. Sklee: Etiquette of a Madman -Part 2- *Dr. Sklee: Etiquette of a Madman -Part 3: Final- Nutmeg3 Hi! I'm a Vocaloid and a Mario fan! My original stories will be posted here! Please enjoy! *Revenge on Mario *Anger of Kamui Gakupo Nyxson *Leonard's Pumpkins *Serena *I Have You Back *I Hate You